


Feels like a missed opportunity

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's daughter's first date !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like a missed opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful and funny drawing :   
> http://animateglee.tumblr.com/post/62833322138/these-are-the-sort-of-things-i-doodle-in-class

Blaine has a whole plan for that evening.

When he thinks about it, he supposes that George has plans for the evening too, but he hopes that they’re very different from his.

Otherwise he’s going to have to kill his daughter’s boyfriend, and Lil will never forgive him.

But back to his plans. Way less gruesome than what he could plan for George is he’s anything less than a gentleman.

He bought a brand new bottle of lubricant, the kind that Kurt just loves because it truly, really doesn’t smell of anything and it allows him to really enjoy what he calls “Blaine’s smell” - whatever that means, after twenty years of marriage and thirty years together, must be a good thing.

He kisses his daughter on her forehead, subtly checks the outfit she picked - it’s early October but there has been a lots of chilly breeze around and he doesn’t want his daughter to catch a cold, that’s all - and lets her get ready for her date.

God.

Lilian is getting ready for her first date.

And while Blaine is overwhelmed with emotions, a bigger part of him is considering the fact that it means that they’re finally going to be alone, just the two of them (and Toccata, but the corgi is so old she won’t bother them anymore like she used to) and he intends on taking advantage of that opportunity by … “taking advantage” of his husband.

Taking a quick shower, Blaine puts his embroidered shirt and his comfy pants - the ones that can be taken off at lightspeed - and goes back down in the living room just in time to see George putting a light hand on Lil’s middle as they leave.

Kurt is closing the door before running to the window to look at them walking down the street.

"Our little baby girl’s first date," he whispers, bringing his hands to his face.

Blaine stands behind him with a fond smile on his face - he knew that Kurt would lose his marbles over it.

"Do you think he’ll kiss her ? Maybe she’ll kiss him ?!" he babbles and Blaine’s smile widens until Kurt adds one more thing.

"Oh God I’m going to wait right here until they come back !" he exclaims, practically stucking his nose against the window.

For a second, Blaine hopes that Kurt is going to — get rid of whatever Jewish mother’s ghost has taken over him and turn to him with a smile and they’ll be able to put his plan into action but no, Kurt stays obnoxiously at the window, letting out a couple of happy sighs every now and then.

Blaine sighs - and not the same, happy ones - and clears his throat.

"Kurt," he starts, walking closer to his husband, "We’re alone for the first time in years ?”

When that doesn’t bring any reaction, he lets his shoulders drop and starts walking away. “Well, I’ll be upstairs enjoying my brand new bottle of lube - with or without you” he adds, before taking a first step on the stairs. “I was hoping with you, but i can get reacquainted with my left hand as well …” he mutters.

He’s not on the other floor that he can hear Kurt scrambling to join him. “Did you mention a new bottle of lube ?” he asks, and Blaine looks over his shoulder with a smirk.

One that fells to leave room for one epic eyeroll when Kurt suggests they make it quick so they won’t miss their little princess’ glorious return.


End file.
